The technology relates to a vehicle display system and a method of controlling the vehicle display system.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-52719 discloses a technique that displays, on an outer surface of a display glass panel, i.e., a window of a vehicle, a message directed to a surrounding of the vehicle.